THE grand adventure of sorts
by MadForHatter
Summary: Yes... The ridiculous tale of what happened when me and my friend ended up in Sweeney Todd and then met up with certain other characters... I wonder what could happen... Please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, So here's my incredibly random multi chapter fic (hopefully if people like it) in which me (Rachel) and my friend Cathy end up in the world of Sweeney Todd and we embark on a quest of sorts with the help of other characters which we pick up along the way. (Will turn into a crossover) I'm not going to say too much. (don't want to spoil the plot!) Please R+R!

Day 1:

[Rachel and Cathy are walking in the park, Talking about baby names, God only knows why but they are]

Cathy: Maybe like... Jimmy?

Rachel: Jimmy? Sounds like Benjamin...*Giggles* BENJAMIN BARKER!

Cathy: Oh great here we go...

Rachel: [Starts singing 'The worst pies in London' rather loudly]

Cathy: SHUT UP!

Rachel: Sorry... you made a pie yeah?

Cathy: Yeah.

Rachel: Wasn't it some sort of disgusting meat and apple thing?

Cathy: NO! It was two pies! One meat and one apple!

Rachel: Whatever...

Cathy: Hey! What's that?

[There's something shiny on the ground]

Rachel: [Picks it up] Its a razor!

Cathy: Ewwww! Drop it!

Rachel: No. Its clean. And really pretty.

Cathy: Give me a look!

Rachel: No!

Cathy: Give it here!

[Start fighting over razor. Cathy grabs at razor, as soon as she puts her hand on it Rachel and Cathy both disappear]

* * *

[Queue: Dr who opening title with Rachel and Cathy holding the razor and flying about the place screaming]

Rachel: Oooffff!

Cathy: Ouch!

[They are both lying face down on a cobbled street in 18th century London]

Rachel: Bugger

Cathy: Where are we?

Rachel: Oh my god! [points in a north-westerly direction]

Cathy: Are you serious?

Rachel: I think we have his razor... Come on lets go give it to him!

[Run over to Sweeney Todd who is walking towards Mrs. Lovett's pie shop]

Rachel: Sir! Mr Todd!

Sweeney: [Turns around with a raised eyebrow to see Rachel and Cathy running towards him like... I dunno... a pair of mad yolks]

Rachel: Hello!

Sweeney: How did you know my name?

Cathy: Never mind that! Rachel; give it to him!

Rachel: Huh? Oh yeah! Here ya go mate I think this is yours.

Sweeney: *gasp* _These are my friends..._

Rachel: Eh... Save that for later mate.

Sweeney: [shrugs]

[All continue on their merry way to Mrs. Lovett's shop]

* * *

[All enter shop]

Mrs. Lovett: *gasp* Some customers! [Starts singing and shoos Rachel, Sweeney and Cathy into a booth] _Did ye's come here fer a pie like? _[Gives pie to Sweeney]

Cathy: Ahhh... Don't...never mind...

Sweeney: [spits pie everywhere]

Cathy: Gross.

Mrs. Lovett: [Gives Rachel some ale]

Rachel: I don't like ale... here [passes it to Sweeney]

Sweeney: [Drinks ale and makes that queer choking noise]

Cathy: Now don't spit that every where!

Mrs. Lovett: [Is still banging away in the background] _Times is haaaaarrrrrddddd! _[squishes bug]

Rachel: [ Wrinkles nose in disgust]

Mrs. Lovett: Trust me deary.. It's gonna take a lot more than ale to was that taste out... Come wiv me.

[All Follow Mrs. Lovett to back room]

Mrs. Lovett: [Grabs Sweeney by the shoulders] I know who you are...

Sweeney: Who?

Mrs. Lovett: [Whispers dramatically] Benjamin Barker...

Cathy: *Gasp*

Rachel: *sneeze* Sorry

Sweeney: Bless you.

Rachel: Thanks.

Mrs. Lovett: 'Ello? I said you was Benjamin Barker!

Sweeney: Wot? Oh yeah... NO! Not barker... That man is dead... Its Todd now... Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge...

Mrs. Lovett: Ok... Ooooh! Come wiv me again...

Rachel: [Mumbles disappointed] we didn't get any gin...

[All go upstairs to the barber shop]

Mrs. Lovett: [gives Sweeney his Razors]

Rachel: Ahh! There you go mate sing away!

Sweeney: _These are my friends..._

Cathy: That's kinda sad isn't it?

Rachel: What is?

Cathy: Billy no-mates over there

Rachel: Oh yeah... He does have some friends...

Cathy: Pieces of metal don't count as friends

Rachel: Oh well then...

Cathy: Their very good...

Rachel: Agreed

Sweeney: [To Mrs. Lovett] Leave me...

[Exit Mrs. Lovett]

Sweeney: How did you two get here?

Rachel and Cathy: [Explain about razor, chatter chatter]

Sweeney: *grunts*

* * *

[All go talk to Mrs. Lovett]

Mrs. Lovett: Are you all staying here?

Rachel: Yeah.

Mrs. Lovett: I have the back room you can set up...

Cathy: Yes very good, but... lets talk 'bout this later.

Rachel:Yeah, We need to go to the market.

Mrs. Lovett: Why?

Cathy: 'Cus we do.

Mrs. Lovett: Oh yeah! I need new pie ingredients!

Sweeney: [Gives an involuntary shudder]

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Tell me if you like it please, feedback is much appreciated! Review!

The Crossover-y bit will be in the next chapter with the arrival of a very special guest! :-O

I wonder who it'll be...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

[On the way to market]

Rachel:[To Cathy, in hushed voice] This is good i'nt it?

Cathy:Hmmm... Maybe we're dreaming...

Rachel:Fat chance... Its like a fairy tale... ya know... 'cept with a murderous, raging lunatic...

Cathy: Whatever...

Rachel: Do you like fairy tales?

Cathy:*non-committal noise* Do you?

Rachel:[grins] I do believe in fairy's! I do! I do!

Sweeney: [Looks over his shoulder with a bewildered expression on his face]

Rachel: Do you believe in fairies Mr. Todd?

Sweeney:[Scowls]

Cathy:[rolls eyes]

Mrs. Lovett: Come on loves... We don't have long until the market closes...

* * *

[All go to market]

Mrs. Lovett:[Spot's Pirelli's little shack on wheels thing] Oh! [Stops suddenly]

Sweeney:[Walks into Mrs. Lovett] What now?

Mrs. Lovett: Oi! Watch it love! You can't just go ramming up the back of people like that!

Sweeney: [Blushes slightly]

Cathy: *Snorts*

Rachel: Oh you dirty girty's!

Sweeney:[Is trying not to smile] What is wrong with you woman?

Mrs. Lovett: Me? Oh! It's Pirelli!

Rachel: Bless you.

Sweeney: What?

Mrs. Lovett: He's here every Thursday – Italian.

Sweeney: [Says nothing but looks at Mrs. Lovett as if she's crazy]

Mrs. Lovett: All the rage he is... Best barber in London they say...

Sweeney:[pouts] He is not!

Mrs. Lovett: You haven't been here love...

Sweeney: Oh yeah...

[All gather around little caravan thing]

Sweeney: [Sees beadle]

Mrs. Lovett: Get back here you scallywag!

Sweeney: Sorry...

_Lady's and Gentlemen: May I have your attention please? _

Cathy:*Giggles*

Sweeney: Wot?

Cathy:[Blushes and says nothing]

Sweeney:[Gets bottle, sniffs and pulls a face]

Rachel: Do you reckon we could get signal here? [Takes out phone]

Cathy:Dunno...[Takes he phone out too]

Sweeney:_Wot is this?_

Mrs. Lovett: _Wot is this?_

Sweeney:_Smells like piss._

Mrs. Lovett:_Smells like Ewwww!_

Rachel: *snorts*

Sweeney:_This is piss, Piss wiv ink... etc. _

[Rachel and Cathy go back to conversation]

[ Pirelli come bursting out]

Rachel:[Screams and drops her phone then snickers] Oh good lord... Look at those trousers!

Cathy:[Bursts out laughing] You can see his crotch!

Sweeney:[Raises eyebrow and tries not to laugh]

….

Sweeney: You see these razors?

Rachel: Don't wave 'em around like that mate! You'll take someone's eye out!

Mrs. Lovett: Good thinking, oh good he's put them down.

Contest begins.

Rachel+Cathy: Woooh Sweeney!

Sweeney:[Tries not to smile and does a pretty good job of it. But not that good]

Pirelli:[Goes off on a crazy soprano thing]

Sweeney:[wins]

Pirelli:[Has a tantrum]

Mrs. Lovett:[Looks all smug]

[Sweeney and Beadle talk and then all go back to shop]

* * *

OK, So I'm sorry the "Special guest" wasn't in this one. There's actually a lot more to what I've written than I thought so I have no clue when "It" is going to arrive but I promise it'll happen.

I've also got Jr. Cert coming up so I don't have a lot of time for updating but I'm nearly on Easter break so I promise to get stuff up sooner and more frequently during it and all that. Also sorry if Sweeney's a bit OOC but this is a random fic. So he's bound to be a bit to :P

Hope you's enjoyed! Remember: Please comment! Please, Please, Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

A/N OK, so both on here and on deviant art(Check my bio for a link to my page) I've had some questions regarding Sweeney's personality. In my view, He does have a sense of humour. But he tries not to show it. I guess because of all that he's been through, He's tried to create and emotionless mask to stop himself getting hurt. I think he sees positive emotions as a weakness so he tries to cover them up.

Now all that seriousness aside... On to the story!

* * *

[Rachel and Cathy are downstairs, Sweeney and Nellie are upstairs]

Rachel: This Kitchen... Is full of bugs...

Cathy: I know right? Someone needs to get some Mr. Muscle at this place.

Rachel: No way man! That's toilet cleaner!

Cathy: It is not!

Rachel:Uh, yeah it is.

Cathy: Nuh-uh! There's loads of different ones!

Rachel:Whatever. [Sighs] How long until Pirelli gets here?

Cathy: Can't be long now...

[Both turn to the window to see Pirelli staring in at them (trousers and all) with one of those queer, perverted smiles]

Cathy+Rachel:[Scream for all their worth and take cover behind the counter]

Rachel:Oh shit!

Cathy: My sentiments exactly.

[Both sit for a while until the shop door opens with a tinkle of the bell]

Rachel: Oh fuck! Oh shit! He's coming for us!

Cathy: Oh God!

Mrs. Lovett: Wot on earth are you's doing on the floor?

Rachel:[Jumps up] Nothing! Nothing at all! Just...erm...

Cathy:Looking... at the... eh... floor...

Mrs. Lovett: Signor Pirelli is upstairs wiv Mr. T... and I've got the boy.

Rachel:[To Toby] All right?

Toby:[Nods shyly]

Cathy:[is still on the floor and she pokes he head around the counter] Oh! Hello!

Toby: Hi.

Mrs. Lovett: Well, sit down!

Toby:[Sits in booth]

Mrs. Lovett: You two as well!

Rachel:Right![Sits on Toby's right side]

Cathy:[Sits on left]

All:[Talk about Pies, Hair and Pirelli]

Toby: Oh God! He's got an appointment wiv his tailor! If he's late he'll blame me!

Cathy:Wait!

Toby: I have to go!

Cathy: How about some gin?

Toby: The tailor can wait I'm sure...

Rachel: Exactly! Here ya go! [Pours out gin for everyone]

Mrs. Lovett: I'll just pop up to Mr. T for a minuet...

* * *

Mrs. Lovett:[Comes running into the kitchen, a bit out of breath] It's the Judge!

Cathy+Rachel:[Exchange a glance]

Cathy:[Whispers] I think It'd be best if we left it.

Rachel:[Annoyed whisper] But I wanna see Alan Rickman!

Cathy: Shut up.

Toby:[drunk] Woz goin on?

Cathy: I think you've had enough to drink.

Toby: No I Ha-ha-ha-has s'not! [Passes out]

Mrs. Lovett: Oh dear Lord! Lets get him to the Living room in case a customer comes!

Cathy:Unlikely..

Mrs. Lovett:Wot was that dearie?

Rachel: Nothing... Come on lets go.

[Bring Toby into the living room]

[All wait in kitchen for a while, See Anthony run up stairs to Mr. Todd's room]

Rachel: Bugger.

[Anthony and Judge run downstairs]

Mrs. Lovett: My God! [Runs upstairs]

* * *

Rachel+Cathy:[Follow]

OK, So that's the end of this chapter. I just wanted to mention that I now feel that (Rachel especially) are actually starting to turn more into an OC rather than me and my friend, So I will probably use them in other Fic's and artwork as well. Savvy? So I shall now be labelling Rachel (and possible Cathy) an OC, She will still of course be based on me but I don't want her being me, K? This probable makes no sense but I don't care. :P

As always: Please, Please review! Please? I hope I didn't bore/confuse/annoy anyone with my A/N but I felt it had to be said. Savvy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sweeney:_I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joyyyyyyyyy!_

Mrs. Lovett: That's all very well, but what are we gonna do wiv 'im?

Cathy: Lets get him some gin first.

Rachel: You've made a rhyme!

Mrs. Lovett: Come on you great useless lump. Rachel, grab his other arm.

[Sweeney's legs give out]

Rachel: Uff! Holy god man! Support yourself!

Mrts. Lovett: [on the way down the stairs, dragging Sweeney] For a skinny 'fing 'e's not to light.

Sweeney: 'S all muscle.

Mrs. Lovett:[Absently] Of course it is love...

[Get to shop and dump Sweeney in a chair]

Mrs. Lovett: [Goes to get gin]

[Rachel and Cathy start clapping and waving in front of Sweeney's face.]

Rachel:YooooHooo! Any one home?

Stranger: Am I interrupting something?

Rachel:Wha..? [Jaw drops]

Stranger:Wot? [Looks himself up and down]

Rachel: [Opens and closes her mouth a few times] You're... ah... [Nudges Cathy in the ribs]

Cathy: What?

Rachel: [Points]

Cathy: [Jaw drops]

Rachel:Okay...

Stranger: Are you all right luv?

Rachel:I'm a...a... pleased to meet you sir...

Stranger: Captain Jack Sparrow at your service milady. [Bows his head]

Cathy: Oh.

Rachel:My.

Mrs. Lovett:[Comes bustling back into the kitchen] God! Who the bloody hell is that? [Nearly dropping the gin at the sight of Jack sitting with his feat up on the table]

OK, so sorry it was so short but I just thought that was a reasonable place to end it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Jack:[Stands up and holds out his hand] Captain Sparrow. Me ship's down at the docks, an I wos lookin' for a place to stay.

Mrs. Lovett: Oh hello, Eh... Captain. Yes, yes, all right you can stay here... For a small price.

Jack: No problem luv, name yer price.

Mrs. Lovett: Oh not now, I've got other things to look after [gestures at Sweeney who is still staring straight ahead seemingly oblivious to everything going on around him]

Jack: Ah.. Of course... Anything I can do luv?

Mrs. Lovett: No, no pet, you just sit down; rest yer bones... Gin?

Jack:Eh... Ye haven't got a bit o' rum have ye?

Cathy: No rum, Just gin.

Jack: Gin it is then!

Mrs. Lovett: Rachel; Get the gentleman some gin would ya?

Rachel: All right *snorts* [mumbles] Gentleman. Ha!

Jack: *grinning* wot was that luv?

Rachel:*grins back* Nuthin [Give Jack the gin]

Cathy: So Mr. Sparrow, What brings you to London?

Jack: Me ship broke.

Rachel: The pearl?

Jack: Yeah... How?

Rachel:I've em.. read all about you

Cathy: Me too!

Jack: Ah...

Cathy: So how long are you staying?

Jack: 'bout three days I suppose. Gotta get the Pearl fixed up, give me crew a beak, restock.

Rachel: Lovely, So where you headed?

Jack: Ah, Now that much I can't tell ye lassie.

Cathy: Can we guess?

Jack: Don't see what harm it could do.

Cathy: Singapore?

Jack: At some point maybe, but not our final destination.

Cathy: Rach., Your turn.

Rachel: Hmm... I wonder.. [turns to Cathy] Can't resist.

Cathy: Say it then, we've not got all day!

Rachel: The fountain? Of youth?

Jack: [opens mouth, closes it again and grins] How'd ye know?

Rachel:Erm...

Cathy: We're not from around here.

Jack: I can see that.

Rachel: How?

Jack: Yer dressed all funny.

Rachel: Cheers.

Jack:[Grins] So where ye from?

Cathy: You wouldn't believe us if we told you.

Jack: Try me.

Rachel: OK.

Cathy: Rachel!

Rachel: Its OK we can trust him.

Cathy: [rolls eyes]

Rachel: The future.

Jack: Oh... How'd ye get here then?

Rachel: Magic razor.

Jack: Ah...

Cathy: Your not surprised? Do you believe us?

Jack: Luv: With the things I've seen you'd believe it all.

Rachel: So you really believe us?

Jack: I'd like some proof now that ye be mentioning it.

Cathy: Easy [Takes out her phone]

Jack: [Eyes it cautiously]

Sweeney: [in the background] _What is that?_

Mrs. Lovett: _It's priest, 'ave a little priest._

[Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett start dancing around the room]

Jack: Is that normal?

Rachel: Oh quite, yes, for them...

Jack: Er... right. So what is that?

Cathy: A phone.

Jack: Is it dangerous?

Rachel: No.

Jack: What does it do?

Cathy: Lots of stuff, Like this: [Plays music and phone vibrates to tune]

Jack: ARRRRAAAGGGHHH!

Rachel: Cathy... Crazy frog? Really?

Cathy: [Shrugs] Wheres Mr. Sparrow?

Jack: [From under the table] That's CAPTAIN Sparrow to yeh Missy!

Cathy: Sorry, CAPTAIN.

Rachel: Mate, Why are you under the table?

[music goes off]

Jack: What the hell was that?

Mrs. Lovett: _It fop, finest in the shop._

Rachel: Music.

Jack: Music? Whatever luv, but the thing lighting up and shaking? *Shudders* and you keep that thing in your pocket?

Cathy: What's wrong with that? It's not dangerous.

Jack: Not... Bloody hell...

Rachel: It's not even alive... anyway... is that proof enough for ya?

Jack: Yep, I'm good with it, Just don't make it do that again.

Rachel: You weren't scared were you?

Jack: NO! I was... merely taking precautions...

Cathy: Sure...

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney: _We'll serve anyone, at allllllll!_

Jack: Wot was that all about?

Mrs. Lovett: Ehem, so dearie, you staying for a while? I'll have the back room set up for you.

Jack: [Bows in thanks]

Cathy: So Mr. Todd, Have you come up with a plan?

Sweeney: *Grunts, yes* Who's that?

Mrs. Lovett: Oh never mind yer manners eh?

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow mate, and you? [extends hand]

Sweeney: [Shakes] Sweeney Todd.

Rachel: I think; Judging by the sons of course, that you've had a good idea.

Mrs. Lovett: Oh yes. We've come up with a plan to profit both business. TOGETHER.

Sweeney: [Raises eyebrow]

Rachel: Which is?

Mrs. Lovett: [Gazing At Sweeney] Hrm? Oh, Meat pies.

Cathy: Ahhhh...

Rachel: Wot? Oh Yeah!

Jack: Wot?

[Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney stare at Jack]

Rachel: It's all right, Captain Sparrow's a pirate, He'll understand.

[Mrs. Lovett relaxes, Sweeney pretty much never relaxes so...]

Sweeney: All right.

Jack: So...

Rachel: Ahem... Poppin' people into pies.

Jack: Oh, Ok, but why?

Cathy: You see... Mr. Todd's getting revenge.

Rachel: On Alan R-Judge Turpin, and pretty much the rest of London.

Jack: Ah... Killing two birds with one stone is it?

Rachel: I guess so.

Jack: I like it; simple, easy to remember.

Mrs. Lovett: Lovely. Now about your fee.

Jack: Aye, The fee... [Pulls a face at Rachel and Cathy]

Mrs. Lovett: Well instead of money, If ya like, you could help Rachel and Cathy do some odd jobs. That's how their paying see?

Jack: We have an accord.

Cathy: Finally!

Jack: All hands to... Whatever needs doing!

Rachel: Aye, Aye Captain!

Jack: [Grins]

Mrs. Lovett: Well, the back room needs to be set up! Oh, and tomorrow I need you to go to town for me seeing as how it didn't happen earlier.

Cathy: Okey Dokey!

* * *

[All 3 make their way to the back room]

Mrs. Lovett: [Calls] Oh and you'll be sharing with Toby too!

Rachel: [Makes a face]

Cathy: Oh yay! I hope he keeps the wig off though!

Jack: [Raises eyebrow]

Cathy: *coughs* So we must be setting up these beds!

Jack: [Looks at Rachel quizzically]

Rachel[Shrugs]

Jack: [Grins]

[So they all set about making up 4 beds, their those foldy spring ones that fold up in the middle and are low to the ground]

[Whilst setting up the bed]

: ARRRRAAAGGGHHH!

Rachel: Mercy full hour! What happened?

Cathy: [Giggles and points to Jack who has been "eaten" By the bed]

Rachel: [Looks quizzically at Jack (Well the only bit of him that is visible as his top half has been "Eaten")] You OK mate?

Jack: Get it off!

Rachel+Cathy: [Remove bed from Jack]

Jack: [Straightens up, looks at the bed and snorts and then continues like nothing has happened]

Rachel: [Raises eyebrow]

Cathy: [Shrugs]

[Once the 4 beds have been made up]

Rachel: Not bad...

Cathy: Not bad at all!

Rachel: Captain Sparrow?

Jack: Call me Jack luv savvy?

Rachel: Savvy, Are you ready for dinner?

Jack: Aye, But not a pie if you please.

Cathy: I wonder when Toby's gonna come round?

* * *

Well that was unexpectedly long for my usual standards. :P I hope it's all right. Please, Please Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

[Bedtime]

[Sleeping arrangements go: Cathy, Toby, Rachel, Jack across the room]

Cathy: He's still got the fucking wig on!

Rachel: Is he asleep?

Cathy: Yeah

Rachel: Oh... Jack?

Jack: Yes luv?

Rachel: Do you snore?

Jack: I do not!

Rachel: *chuckles* Just checking!

Jack: Do you?

Rachel: I beg your pardon! Lady's do not snore!

Jack: [Mumbles] Lady: Ha!

Rachel: I heard that!

Jack: *Grins*

Cathy: Would the two of you shut up!

Rachel: Sorry dear [makes and apologetic face]

Jack: *snorts*

Cathy: What are we doing tomorrow?

Rachel: We've to go to the market.

Jack: And I've to check on the Pearl.

Rachel: Can we come?

Jack: 'Couse luv.

Cathy: Wow thanks!

Rachel: Excellent!

* * *

[All fall asleep]

Day 2:

Rachel:[wakes up, rubs eyes, rolls over and whacks Jack in the face with her arm] Oh, sorry.

Jack: [grumbles and snores]

Rachel: [shrugs] Cathy? You up?

Cathy: Yeah.

Rachel: Is Toby?

Cathy: [giggles, coughs] No.

Rachel: [sits up and raises eyebrow]

Cathy: [Goes red and turns other way]

Rachel: [Looks around at Jack who is now awake]

Jack: [Raises eyebrow and sits up]

Rachel: Sleep well?

Jack: Not so bad. You?

Rachel: Grand... 'cept for the fact you DO snore fit to beat Jesus.

Jack: I do not!

Cathy: You do.

Jack: [Pouts]

Rachel: Hungry?

Jack: Ravenous.

Rachel: Lets go.

[Rachel and Jack go to shop to find Mrs. Lovett bustling about making breakfast and Mr. Todd staring at a boiled egg]

Rachel: Morning!

Mrs. Lovett: Morning dear. Sleep well?

Rachel: Grand thanks.

Mrs. Lovett: Sit yourselves down its almost ready.

[Rachel and Jack slide into booth opposite Sweeney]

Mrs. Lovett: [Gives them both a boiled egg and toast each]

Jack:[Elbows Rachel, staring warily at Sweeney]

Rachel: [Looks at Sweeney with a bemused expression]

Sweeney: [is viscously decapitating his egg with a butter knife]

Rachel + Jack: [Turn to look at Mrs. Lovett]

Mrs. Lovett: [Shrugs and returns to making Cathy and Toby's breakfast]

Sweeney: [is now buttering a piece of toast with his razor, looking rather pleased with himself]

Rachel: You all right mate?

Sweeney: [Now stabbing a loaf of bread with a spoon]

Rachel: Ah... Never mind...

Cathy: [Comes in grinning]

Rachel: Wot are you so happy about?

Cathy: Nothing.

Mrs. Lovett: You all going to the market then?

Rachel: Yep! And if it's all right with we'd like to go see Captain Sparrows ship.

Mrs. Lovett: 'Course dearie, here's a list of what I need.

Rachel: OK

Mrs. Lovett: Oh! I suppose you need money then? Hang on [goes gets money, returns, hands money to Cathy]

Cathy: OK, see you later.

* * *

[All leave for market, Jack brings a lump of bread]

Please Review!


End file.
